ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Water
Water is a secondary element in Ninjago. It formerly used by the Elemental Master of Water before it was passed down to her daughter and current user, Nya. This element is associated with light blue and corresponds with the Elemental Water Dragon. Nya has control over the water and used in a form of vortex (True Potential) allowing her the control over the water (rains, tidal waves, etc). Zane has the same effect with his True Potential but instead can manipulate the frozen water to produce snowstorms and give the user control over the weather (a part of it), just like the elements of Lightning and Wind. This elemental power give the user the power to control water (and weather: rains and tidal waves as well). Users' Abilities *'Hydrokinesis' - The user can manipulate and generate water, including water inside objects (like water bottles). The user can also encapsulate and/or surround an object or person moving the water. **'Water Trapping' - The user can use water to trap ghosts in it since it's the only thing known to stop ghosts, as explained by Master Wu during Nya's water training in "Stiix and Stones." **'Rain Generation' - The user can make it rain, even in a drought. **'Water Shield Construction' - The user can make a shield of water to protect themselves (works dramatically against ghosts). **'Hydrokinetic Flight' - The user is able to propel themself up using Water. **'Tidal Wave Generation' - Allows the user to create a tidal wave by pushing or pulling a great amount of water, like Nya did when unlocking her True Potential and defeating The Preeminent and the Ghost Warriors. **'Water Sphere Generation' - The user is able to generate a sphere of water that they are able to hold in the air. **'Hydro/Water Mimicry '- The user is able to transform/turn to water. Via the users' True Potential *'Waterspout Generation' - The user is able to surrounded by water to defense or attack. *'Whirlpool Creation' - The user can generate whirlpool, swirling bodies of water that can be used to attack or trap enemies. Symbol Seen on the torso of Nya's ninja suit, the symbol for water appears to be the head and wings of a phoenix, with the wings resembling waves of water. Notable Users *First Elemental Master of Water **Over a hundred generations ***Maya ****Nya *Lar (Non-Canon) Creatures *Elemental Water Dragon *Hydro Electric Dragon *Fusion Dragon Trivia *Chen was able to complete his spell without the use of Water because it's not an element listed in the book. This is also the same for Wind and Time.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/863683352393650176 *In the 70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty set, Nya has what looks like a sai of water. *Kai and Zane have used water by combining their elemental powers. Gallery WaterShoot.png Water1.png NyaWall.png|Nya holding up a wall of Water NyaSpray.png WaterBall.png|Nya forming a water ball Nyasawesometruepotential.jpg NyaTruePotential.png|The True Potential of Water Nya airjitzu.jpg|Water Airjitzu WaterFlight.png Wu cru elements.jpg The Six elemental symbols.png|The water symbol along with the elemental symbols of Energy, Fire, Ice, Earth, and Lightning DoDWaterSpinjitzu.png|Water Spinjitzu Water Dragon.jpeg|The Elemental Dragon of Water MoS55Targets.png HoT water powers.jpeg HoTWaterPowers2.jpeg MoS74Water.png DoDWaterMissle.png MoS73Dragon Blade.jpeg|The power of Water and Fire combining into the Dragon Blade MoS65Water.jpeg|Nya showing off her Water powers Nya's Water Powers.jpeg Wu Cru Water Powers.jpeg Electric Water Dragon2.jpeg|Hydro Electro Dragon/Water-Lightning/Water-Electricity Dragon MoS73Dragon.jpeg|The Elemental Fusion Dragon of Water and Fire HoTNya.png References pl:Woda Category:Water Category:Elements Category:Ninjago Category:2015 Category:Article stubs Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Weather Category:Secondary Elements Category:2016 Category:Airjitzu Category:Possession Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Skybound Category:Spinjitzu Category:Fusion Elements Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Nya Category:Ninja's Abilities